new places
by yaoi-lover-for-life
Summary: in this a made some of the characters girls. other then  that its about kids going to a new school and changing for the batter
1. the paformances

Yaoi lover for life

New places

Yami p.o.v

Today at school was the unseal. Me being the most popular in domino high I'm at the top of the food chain. This makes up me, my brother, Atem, then Teana, and Akefia. No relations. then comes the bullies Bakura, Marik, and Seto . Then last the nerds. Now they are at the very bottom and could never move anywhere to not be one. There is the math nerd , Malik. Then there was the since nerd , Ryou, and The slut, Tea,.

(Back to the story)

Every one was in the class room talking among there groups. Every one was separated by the food chain. Till the teach tells we are going to see the are sister school perform before they shut down. Some of there kids are comeing heir. There a paforming arts school and only a few students disied to come heir instead to a nother paforming arts school, So we all loded on the bus to go. When we all got there we were surprised, well all exapt the nerds they know every one at the school.

By the time we got to the stage area the show was about to go on. A young women came on stage and the lights went out. The spotlight was on her. "hello every one . I hop you will enjoy the show. For some of you how don't know how I am I am the princebol . this will be are last parformence to gather so please be polight to the students they worked extreamly hared on this. There all so davistated that they cant stay but we had to. But you know what they say the show will go on. Without father a due let the show begine." She laft the stage and two girls got on the stage. Both the girls looked the same they have to be twins. The only way you can tell the difference is that one is tan and the other is not, like me and my brother. They also looked like they could pass as are twins. "hello my name is yugi and this is my twin brother heba. We are going to sing the song beautiful liarby beyonce and shakira." That is a sexy song. Both girls got in the midle of the stage till the tan one git the micke. "yugi is ging to be beyonce and im going to shakira." The music began to play and they turnd around.

Ay, Ay, Ay  
Nobody likes being played  
Beyonce, Beyonce  
Shakira, Shakira (hey)

[Beyonce] He said I'm worth it, his one desire  
[Shakira] I know things about 'em that you wouldn't wanna read about  
[Beyonce] He kissed me, his one and only, (yes) Beautiful Liar  
[Shakira] Tell me how you tolerate the things that you just found out about

[Shakira] You never know  
[Beyonce] Why are we the ones who suffer  
[Shakira] I have to let go  
[Beyonce] He won't be the one to cry

[Beyonce] (Ay) Let's not kill the karma  
(Ay) Let's not start a fight  
(Ay) It's not worth the drama  
For a beautiful liar  
[Shakira] Can't we laugh about it  
(Oh) It's not worth our time  
(Oh) We can live without 'em  
Just a beautiful liar

[Shakira] I trusted him, but when I  
followed you, I saw you together  
[Beyonce] I didn't know about you  
then 'till I saw you with him again  
[Shakira] I walked in on your love scene, slow dancing  
[Beyonce] You stole everything, how can you say I did you wrong

[Beyonce] When the pain and heartbreak's over  
[Shakira] I have to let go  
[Beyonce] The innocence is gone

[Beyonce] (Ay) Let's not kill the karma  
(Ay) Let's not start a fight  
(Ay) It's not worth the drama  
For a beautiful liar  
[Shakira] Can't we laugh about it  
(Oh) It's not worth our time  
(Oh) We can live without 'em  
Just a beautiful liar

[Shakira] Tell me how to forgive you  
When it's me who's ashamed  
[Beyonce] And I wish could free you  
Of the hurt and the pain  
(Both) But the answer is simple He's the one to blame

[Beyonce] (Ay) Let's not kill the karma  
(Ay) Let's not start a fight

(Ay) It's not worth the drama  
For a beautiful liar  
[Shakira] Can't we laugh about it  
(Oh) It's not worth our time  
(Oh) We can live without 'em  
Just a beautiful liar

With that the small one leaft the stage, But the tan one stayed. They were good together but one by there self is a bit iffy. A boy came out on the stage gave the girl a hug. My brother growled under his brathe. Aw he likes her. " we are now going to sing hips don't lie by shakira ft wyclef jean." They had did the same thing and when they turnd around the music started.

up in here tonight

No fighting, no fighting

We got the refugees up in here

No fighting, no fighting

Shakira, Shakira

never really knew that she could dance like this(EH)

She makes a man wanna speak Spanish

Como se llama,(si)bonitta,(si) mi casa, su casa

Shakira, Shakira

Oh baby when you talk like that

You make a woman go mad

So be wise and keep on

Reading the signs of my body

I'm on tonight

You know my Hips Don't Lie

And I'm starting to feel it's right

all attraction, attention

Don't you see baby, this is perfection

Hey Girl, I can see your body moving

And it's driving me crazy

And I didn't have the slightest idea

Until I saw you dancing

And when you walk up on the dance floor

Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl

And everything so unexpected -the way you right and left it

So you can keep on shaking it

I never really knew that she could dance like this (eh)

She makes a man want to speak Spanish

Como se llama,(si) bonita,(si) mi casa, su casa

Shakira, Shakira

Oh baby when you talk like that

You make a woman go mad

So be wise and keep on

Reading the signs of my body

I'm on tonight

You know my hips don't lie

And I am starting to feel you boy

Come on lets dance, dance real slow

Don't you see baby asi es perfecto

Oh you know I won't deny but my hips don't lie

And I am starting to feel it's right

All the attraction, the tension

Don't you see baby, this is perfection

Oh boy, I can see your body moving

Half animal, half man

I don't, don't really know what I'm doing

But you seem to have a plan

My will and self restraint

Have come to fail now, fail now

See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know

That's a bit too hard to explain

Baila en la calle de noche

Baila en la calle de dÃ a

Baila en la calle de noche

Baila en la calle de dÃ a

I never really knew that she could dance like this (eh)

She makes a man want to speak Spanish

Como se llama,(si) bonita,(si) mi casa, su casa

Shakira, Shakira

Oh baby when you talk like that

You know you got me hypnotized

So be wise and keep on

Reading the signs of my body

Senorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from Colombia

Mira en Barranquilla se baila asÃ , say it!

Mira en Barranquilla se baila asÃ

Yeah

She's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me back with the Fugees from a 3rd world country

I go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty

I need a whole club dizzy

Why us'

Colombians and Haitians

I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction

No more do we snatch ropes

Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats

I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie

And I'm starting to feel you boy

Come on let's go, real slow

Baby, like this is perfecto

Oh, you know I'm on tonight and my hips don't lie

And I am starting to feel it's right

The attraction, the tension

Baby, like this is perfection

no fighting!

no fighting !

by now every one is shouting and hollering. Wow these girls are good. I seen those hips move was like nothing I ever seen. After the two on the stage laft a young girl go's up on stage. She is tall with sandy brown hair. She tried to speek but every one was still tolking from the last paformence. "**SHUT UP. I'M TRYING TO SPEEK HEAR. IF YOU WANT TO TOLK LEAVE BEFORE I GET YOU**" dame she will get her respect. Just then Bakura and Marik looked at each other. "that is the girl that was at the stashon when we were there." Marik said. The pail kid came back out and huged the girl that just scared all the people in the adence and whispered something in her ear, Then she wolked away. "hello I'm Jou. Im going to sing tik tok" she said. She turned arowned and when she turned arownd she sung.

Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy  
(Hey, what up girl')  
Put my glasses on, Im out the door - Im gonna hit this city (Lets go)  
Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack  
Cause when I leave for the night, I aint coming back  
Im talking - pedicure on our toes, toes  
Trying on all our clothes, clothes  
Boys blowing up our phones, phones  
Drop-toping, playing our favorite cds  
Pulling up to the parties  
Trying to get a little bit tipsy

[CHORUS]  
Dont stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma fight  
Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party dont stop  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh

Aint got a care in the world, but got plenty of beer  
Aint got no money in my pocket, but Im already here  
Now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger  
But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger  
Im talking about - everybody getting crunk, crunk  
Boys trying to touch my junk, junk  
Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk Now, now - we goin til they kick us out, out  
Or the police shut us down, down  
Police shut us down, down  
Po-po shut us

[Chorus] x 2

DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
With my hands up  
You got me now  
You gotta that sound  
Yea, you got me  
DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
With my hands up  
Get your hands up  
Put your hands up  
No, the party dont stop until I walk in

after she was done she said it was made by a women called ke$ha. She started to sing a song made by teairra mari called no daddy. Whith that last song I was blon away.

_[Chorus:]_  
I had no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)  
Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
Don't let my cute face fool ya  
I had no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)  
Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
Don't let my cute face fool ya

_[Verse 1:]_  
Been through so much in my life  
Seen things in my life  
That I never thought I'd make it through  
Had a few close calls in my life  
That could have ended my life  
But I'm here looking at you  
Never thought that I'd be here  
I'm the type that don't give a damn about rules  
I was forced to survive on the streets  
Make my own way to eat  
Gotta do what I gotta do (Best believe)

_[Hook:]_  
I know plenty of girls like me  
That done been through hell just like me  
Keep what your mama teach ya  
Don't let cheat or deceit defeat ya (Girlfriend)  
And all my kickass girls like me  
That ain't ever afraid to speak  
Next time that they try to treat ya  
Like you a freak cuz you street and look good  
Tell them

_[Chorus:]_  
I had no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)  
Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
Don't let my cute face fool ya  
I had no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)  
Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
Don't let my cute face fool ya

_[Verse 2:]_  
No I don't strip in the club  
Nor trick in the club  
But I got friends that do  
So my girls that's getting the dough  
The best way they know  
Don't hate girl I got you  
Even though it ain't me (I understand)  
That its real in these streets (I understand)  
When it comes to that rent, that whip  
That check, ain't nobody gonna protect your neck like you

_[Hook:]_  
I know plenty of girls like me  
That done been through hell just like me  
Keep what your mama teach ya  
Don't let cheat or deceit defeat ya (Girlfriend)  
And all my kickass girls like me  
That ain't ever afraid to speak  
Next time that they try to treat ya  
Like you a freak cuz you street and look good  
Tell them

_[Chorus:]_  
I had no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)  
Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
Don't let my cute face fool ya  
I had no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)  
Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
Don't let my cute face fool ya

_[Bridge:]_  
All, all my girls from a broken home  
When you're feeling all alone  
And you feel you can't go on (call me)  
All, all my girls from a broken home  
When you're feeling all alone  
And you feel you can't go on (call me)

_[Hook:]_  
I know plenty of girls like me  
That done been through hell just like me  
Keep what your mama teach ya  
Don't let cheat or deceit defeat ya (Girlfriend)  
And all my kickass girls like me  
That ain't ever afraid to speak  
Next time that they try to treat ya  
Like you a freak cuz you street and look good  
Tell them

_[Chorus:]_  
I had no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)  
Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
Don't let my cute face fool ya  
I had no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)  
Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
Don't let my cute face fool ya

With that the girl laft the stage and ms. Neko got back on. She tolked some more and we seen more paforminces. "ok every one it is time for the brack. You may wolk around to loson up your junts. we laft to go to the bathroom .When we passed by the food stand I was hit in the head when trying to go in throw the bathroom. "Jou don't do that. That one seems mean, pluse its roud" I heard someone say behind me."I don't give a damn. Did you see what that prev was about to do?" when I turned arownd I seen all three girls that was on the stage." I don't like it when people tolk about me behind my back." The tall one said" well we don't like it when boys try to go into the girls bathroom." As I looked up I seen the girl in the dress on the door and below her said girls. "ok im sorry. It was a mistack." "I told you" the pail one said." By the way I'm yugi" the pail one said. "I'm heba"the tan one said. " I'm Jou"said the tall one. " I'm yami. So I seen every one els sing two songs, what about you yugi? You only sung once." "well I'm going last. Wich is after the breack. And that seems to be now. Come on girls were going to be late." With that they all ran in the diracton of the stage. I should be going too.

When I got there every one was already there and I was a little late." Brother what happened." I whipered " well you messed this boring seen from romeo and jolette. Other then that nothing." With that said he went back to woching the show. After a few more performances comes back out and says." Now we are comeing to an end. I-I-I-I want to tell you that we have one more singer to go. You already know her. She was the beast we ever had. Pleas give it up to yugi Mouto." She was crying by the time she was done. Yugi came out on stage and said" this is for the students that go hear. We all feel like There will never be another school like this one right hear. We will miss it hear."she opened her mouth to sing.

You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side  
You know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
no I won't give in

Keep holdin' on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just, stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say (nothin' you can say)  
Nothing you can do (nothin' you can do)  
there's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late  
This could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side  
I will fight and defend (ah ah)  
I'll fight and defend (ah ah) yeah yeah

Keep holdin' on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just, stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through

We'll make it through

Hear me when I say  
When I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change  
Nothing's gonna destiny  
Whatever's meant to be  
Will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah....

La da da da, la da da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holdin' on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say  
nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

Ahh, ahh  
Ahh, ahh  
Keep holdin' on  
Ahh, ahh  
Ahh, ahh  
Keep holdin' on  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could say  
nothin you could do  
nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

After she was done she brock out in tears." I wish we would stay open and we never have to leave. Why do we have to clouse?" she contude to cry. You can tell she loved this school. Heba came out on stage and helped her off stage. came back out on stage whith


	2. Chapter 2

Ather's note: sorry some of the story has been cut off. Did not mean for it to happen.

The last little bit weant like this

and came back out on stage with . she said " thank you for coming and we are glade to give you are last show as a school. have a wonderful night. Also a safe ride home." With that we all loaded on the buss to go home and for some strange reason I can't get that girl out my head."

Well that's it hop you enjoy the rest of the story and sorry I could not update sooner. Some one keeps sending me bad reviews and they realy hart and I have been busy with every thing else. so enjoy.

Ch2

Yami's pov

All the reast of the night I could not get that angel out my head. She was even my dreams singing to me about love and how we are going to be together. It was weared I never felt this way towords anyone before. I woke up the next morning and went to my brothers room to ask him a few questions about this. "Yo, Atem, good mornig". I said. "your unusually chipper to day. What you want?" my bruther said. " I just wanted to ask about what you thote about the performances yesterday" I said. " it was ok. The plays were boring but when came to the music they hade the student sing it sounded good. It did not sound all chessy with all the journey and old show toons like aother schools do. Don't get me wrong I love some of the songs they do but That school had enofe balls do Avril Lavigne and bullets for my valentine. I think that's why they closed, every one was scared of change. They was different and you can tell that all the students loved it there. It's a shame to see it go." Atem said with a sad vice. What he said was true in some way. The way the girl just fall to the ground crying how she did not want the school to close, it showed just how much they loved it there.

" hay Atem, don't think I did not hear that little grale you gave the yesterday when that boy came out and hugged that girl on the stage right before she sung. What was going on in that head of your? I don't see nothing happening between the two of you." i hoped my brother would answer me strated " were going to be late . get dreased. Were taking my car." He said not looking at me. In Atem speek that means two things. Fuck off or that he is to embaresed to say it. so I left it alone and went to go get dreased for school.

Bakura pov

I know its too early for some one like me to be at school but I just had to see her. I loved her for the love of god but I treated her so wrong. I should have never said those things, should have never done those things but I did and a hade to fix it.

I wolked to the music room hopeing I could cach a glimps of my snow angle. She would go there be fore school started and would give the music teacher her homework so she don't have to paform in class. She is so shy. When I got to room 108 she was already there and before I hade a glimps of her I heard her voce

**I know what I said  
Was heat of the moment  
But theres a little truth in between the words we've spoken  
Its a little late now to fix the heart thats broken  
Please don't ask me where I'm going  
Cause I don't know  
No I don't know anymore**

It used to feel like heaven  
Used to feel like may  
I used to hear those violins playing heart strings like a symphony  
Now they've gone away  
Nobody wants to face the truth  
But you wont believe what love can do  
Till it happens to you  
Till it happens to you

Went to the old flat  
Guess I was trying to turn the clock back  
How come that nothing feels the same now when I'm with you  
We used to stay up all night in the kitchen  
When our love was new  
Oooh love I'm a fool to believe in you  
Cause I don't know  
No I don't know  
Anymore

It used to feel like heaven  
It used to feel like may  
I used to hear those violins playing heart strings like a symphony  
Now they've gone away  
Nobody wants to know the truth  
Until their hearts broken  
Don't you dare tell them  
What you think to do  
Till they get over  
You can only learn these things  
From experience  
When you get older  
I just wish that someone would have told me  
Till it happens to you  
Till it happens to you  
Till it happens to you **I know what I said  
Was heat of the moment  
But theres a little truth in between the words we've spoken  
Its a little late now to fix the heart thats broken  
Please don't ask me where I'm going  
Cause I don't know  
No I don't know anymore**

It used to feel like heaven  
Used to feel like may  
I used to hear those violins playing heart strings like a symphony  
Now they've gone away  
Nobody wants to face the truth  
But you wont believe what love can do  
Till it happens to you  
Till it happens to you

Went to the old flat  
Guess I was trying to turn the clock back  
How come that nothing feels the same now when I'm with you  
We used to stay up all night in the kitchen  
When our love was new  
Oooh love I'm a fool to believe in you  
Cause I don't know  
No I don't know  
Anymore

It used to feel like heaven  
It used to feel like may  
I used to hear those violins playing heart strings like a symphony  
Now they've gone away  
Nobody wants to know the truth  
Until their hearts broken  
Don't you dare tell them  
What you think to do  
Till they get over  
You can only learn these things  
From experience  
When you get older  
I just wish that someone would have told me  
Till it happens to you  
Till it happens to you  
Till it happens to you

I know this song. It was her mothers fav song and would play it all the time. Corinne bailey rae was her and her mother fav singer. But she never liked this song, she never wanted to sing about it before. She was a strong pearson in that way. She did not even cry when her mom died of the abuse her father gave her, or never asked for help when she ran away. But throw all that I was there with her the whole way. She has nobody like me and I guss that's how we meat, became frainds , and evtuly lovers. I never stoped loving her.

The music teacher mr. keegan was trying convince her once again that she should paform for the class but being her declined the offer that would make her popular with many of the student. she picked up her thing to leave and lafte. As she was walking to the library I grabed her trying to maker her face me. I finly got a good look at her. She whore a pink plain shirt and sipole jense to go with but what cout me eye was the little baby bump under her shert. I instly regrated all the things I said and did to her. She need batter but ill be damned if she let some other guy rase my child. "we need to talk" I said. Bagging her with me eyes to please ealk to me. " now you want to talk. After you hit me and dinyed your child?" she said. "I was not ready to be a dad. I was scared and did not hadole it well." I told her. "all because your scard dose not give you the right to his me claa me a slut, whore, bitch and nything uder the sun. that dose not give you the right to go fuck Kelly eather." She rolled her eyes and you could feel the hate she had now. Why have I done this to her. "please, I love you" I pleaded with all my being. "no. your just like my dad. Claming to love me when all its going to do is kill me. Im not my mom. This baby needs batter. You will probly be in jail the time its born. We don't need that." She pulled her self away from me and walked away to th library to pick up the peaces of my broken heart. Im sorry ryo.


	3. an

First i would like to say thx to 27 for such pleasant comments about my story and telling me ways to make it batter. Thx to wtf () for apologizing for what you said. But I talked to some people to day and you know what im not quieting. Instead ill keep righting just to spite all u people who want to tell me I disserve to die and get raped by Hitler. Yes some one said that. So to all you mother fuckers who want to waste time on my story then fuck off. All you do is give me more hits and lose time in you life that you're never going to get the fuck back. So for all I care you can all go get fucked by branny in a ditch some where. For all the people who like my story I will try to up date as soon as possible.


End file.
